Geomante (kit)
Requisitos: Raças Comuns: Equipamento Padrão: Alguns Geomantes Famosos: '''Rei Moore de Reinaris, Ljda, Sylvie, Aerith Gainsborough, Florah The '''Geomancer (風水士, Fūsuishi?, lit. Feng Shui Soldier), also known as an Elementalist (精霊使い, Seirei Tsukai?, lit. Spirit Tamer) or Taoist, is a recurring job class in the series. Geomancers use bells as weapons, and equip light tunics as armor. They can walk across dungeons without fear of traps like pitfalls, or damaging floors like lava. Their signature skill is Terrain, which lets the Geomancer execute special attacks based on the terrain the party is fighting on. These arcane spellcasters harness the power of geomancy to strengthen allies, enervate enemies, and provide much-needed support to their parties. They assume many of the same support specialist roles corsairs and bards do, and while they may not pack as much offensive firepower as black mages, they can employ elemental magic with ease. Harnessing the power of their surroundings, they easily avoid pits and floors with damaging effects Geomancers focus on manipulating the terrain to do various randomized attacks against the opposition. Geomancers have low stats and limited equipment selection, but it is the only job outside of Freelancers that can equip bells. Geomancy (Greek: γεωμαντεία, "earth divination") is a method of divination that interprets markings on the ground or the patterns formed by tossed handfuls of soil, rocks, or sand. Geomancy is derived from the roots geo-'' (Earth) and ''-mancy (prophecy). Geomancy was one of the original ways to translate Feng Shui, since it predicts things by the elements similar to astrology with the stars. Its Japanese name, Fūsui or Fūsuishi (風水士), refers to the Chinese feng shui. · edit · purgeFeng shui is the Chinese studying of the direction, geography and/or weather to calculate the individual's fortune who resides or works in that place. Bells are used in the craft as instruments to dispel negative energy and stimulate positive energy. This is why Geomancers equip bells as weapons. Geomancer uses weather and terrain to attack the enemy, and is the only magick-based gria job. They wield poles and wear robes and light clothing as armor. It is advised to level the party's gria up as a Raptor to use this job to its full magickal potential, because the Raptor job class has the highest Magick growth of all gria jobs. * Passos Leves: Geomantes são imunes a efeitos de terreno naturais, e podem andar na lava, em terreno acidentado ou perigoso, além de sempre conseguirem acerto automático contra armadilhas não-mágicas. * Ira da Natureza: Gasta 5PMs e uma ação para ativar um contra-ataque que causa 1D de dano direto (sem precisar de testes e soma com a vantagem Contra-Ataque), usando espinhos, magma, cristais de gelo ou qualquer outro tipo de armadura elemental. *'Absorção de Energia:' caso o geomante se concentre, ele pode transformar as energias naturais em mana. Em batalha, ele pode gastar sua ação ofensiva para se concentrar, e curar Pontos de Magia num valor igual à sua Resistência. Categoria:Kits Categoria:Última Fantasia Categoria:Conjuradores